Loving Again
by Saiyuna-san
Summary: Inuyasha once again puts down Kagome with his comparison to Kikyou. Kagome realizes she has to stay in Sengoku Jidai even if it hurts to be near inu. But Kagome gets kidnapped by Sesshy. Inuyasha has to save her before
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is the only one I will put throughout the whole story. So don't sue me. Inuyasha does not belong to me. ( I wish ) Anyway this is my first fanfic do be nice. Again I do not own Inuyasha. This is a Kag/Sess Fic. Chapter One Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She didn't even have the words to *sit* him. 'That is all you will ever see in me is it Inuyasha, are you that oblivious' was what Kagome thought as she ran out of Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha had his eyes closed waiting for Kagome to *sit* him until he was dead. When he realized he was still alive he opened his eyes to notice everyone giving him disagreeing stares. 'Where's Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he realized she wasn't in the hut. He had been so occupied by bracing himself he didn't notice when she left.  
  
As if he read Inuyasha's mind Miroku stated "Lady Kagome" left to get some *air*. Miroku tried to put it as lightly as he could. Unfortuneately, Sango wasn't as forgiving. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you? Do you practice the different ways to hurt Kagome? Sango hissed with a piercing stare at the hanyou.  
  
"What are you guys talking about" Asking as confused as he could act but he knew exactly what they meant. But because of his pride he could never tell them that. At his stupidity Sango was at the breaking point. "You don't know what I'm talking about just think about it". Inuyasha didn't want to but the memory came flooding back into his mind and made him feel very guilty.....  
*****Flashback********  
  
"Come on wench we got shards to find" said a fuming Inuyasha trying to get his companions to get their lazy asses up so he could find his shards. "Inuyasha please!!!!!!!!!!" said a slightly tired slightly pissed Kagome. "We just got back yesterday from finding a jewel shard and everyone's still tired and need's a little more rest." Kagome but almost yelled!! But then in a quieter voice said "Just look at Shippo" Kagome then pointed at the sleeping Kitsune..."He's really exhausted".  
  
Inuyasha was really mad! "Then lets leave the brat here" yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" said Kagome "We have plenty of time to find the shards everyone needs their rest so get it through your thick skull...I'M NOT LEAVING" Kagome was boiling at Inuyasha's obnoxiousness.  
  
If anyone thought the hanyou was mad before he was about to explode. But unfortunately before Houshi-sama ( A.N If anyone's even reading this I would like to tell you that if your not so familiar with Japanese Houshi & Hentai -sama will always be Miroku unless aimed at another person. Let's just say its his Nickname in this story) could stop Inuyasha from saying something he would regret Inuyasha said it. "Who said you had a say in this you stupid wench, You would be absolutely useless if you weren't able to sense shards. ( Kind of 00C but he is really mad, it flows with the story) If Kikyou were here she would never complain and we wouldn't even be looking for shards.  
  
She wouldn't of been stupid enough to shatter the jewel in the first place!!!!" When Inuyasha realized what he said he braced himself for the worst.  
  
Sango looked at her friend as close as a sister and her head was so low you couldn't see her face.  
  
'I knew it that's all he sees in me' Kagome thought bitterly. 'I knew it all along....then how come it's hurting me so much. I I..I...I need to breath..to get out of their..somewhere anywhere but not here.' And with that she ran out if the hut.  
  
**********End Flashback*******  
  
'Now that he thought about it Inuyasha really understood how wrong he was' he wanted to go after her and past the sill sleeping Kitsune ( A.N yes he slept through the whole thing) to say something....but what.  
  
But before he could leave a Houshi's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "She needs some time alone....Y.Y.You really hurt her". And with this the hanyou waited and hoped she might even return.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome sat there, with a tear stained face. 'That's all I will ever mean to him.' 'Does he even know who Kagome is not Kikyou's reincarnation just Kagome'. She sighed...'well duh you baka'....'he doesn't even know who I am.  
  
After about 15 minutes Kagome thought she had to go back no matter what. In a way the hanyou was right. 'It was my fault the jewel shattered so its my responsibilities. Yes that's right she couldn't leave Shippo.  
  
He was like a son to her and she was a mother to him. She couldn't leave any of her friends. She would even miss the Hentai. ( thought I give Houshi a rest.)  
  
With a little bit of determination she stood up and wiped away the remaining tears viciously. With that she started on her way to the hut. Kagome began looking around and one thought hit her mind. 'Where the hells am I' . she had been running for awhile and not looking where she was going. She had proof she had been running for a long time cause her feet where aching terribly. She really was tired when she was talking to Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha. I..I'..no she couldn't keep thinking about him.'  
  
With that she started on her way hoping she was going in the right direction.  
  
( I could end it here but I love you guys to much and I'm also afraid of you guys I've read fics before & I've seen what you could do)  
  
Kagome was really beginning to worry. It was almost half an hour know since she had been trying to find her way home. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to look for her. 'He probably thinks I'm back at my time' thought Kagome as she kept on trekking.  
  
*****Back at the hut*******  
  
"You stupid doggy were is Kagome" yelled an angry Shippo. He had just woken up, to find Kagome no where in site.  
  
"She went back to her time" yelled back a angry hanyou. Shippo's yelling wasn't making things any better. "Kagome would never leave without saying goodbye to me" Shippo was now crying he knew Inuyasha must have sent her away.  
  
Sango felt bad for the little one "Shippo, Kagome needs time away she will be back soon".  
  
"Okay Sango" said the Kitsune as he was comforted by the exterminator. Inuyasha just feh'd and left the hut to go to sit in one of his favorite trees.  
  
Kagome was sill walking through the forest she seemed to be in. 'What am I going to do, I left all my stuff at the hut.' With a sigh Kagome was just about to relax and sit on the welcoming grass when she thought she heard something.  
  
"What was that" she said to no one in particular. She followed the sound until she came upon a little girl crying. ( Yes u guessed it Rin. Pulls out trumpit and starts playing)  
  
The girl didn't seem to notice Kagome. " Hello" said Kagome in the gentlest voice she could find in her despair. "What's wrong". The girl seemed to be now staring at Kagome with a tear stained face. "Rin is lost and she is scared".  
  
The girl or Rin as Kagome assumed her name was seemed to be cheering up and now had a smile on her face.  
  
"Rin thinks you are pretty". Kagome blushed a little and then giggled at how the girl talked in third person.  
  
"Thank you" said Kagome. She had been feeling a little better now at the girl's statement.  
  
"So Rin where are you lost from"( A.N does that even make any sense?sighs *puts away trumpit* )  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Kagome" she said remembering her manners. " Hello Kagome, Rin is lost fro." But before Rin could finish her sentence a giant snake youkai came into the clearing. "Looks like I found my dinner a little early ( forgot to mention its night) today.  
  
"Get behind me" Kagome told Rin. Rin knew not to argue and got behind the teenager.  
  
'Damnit I don't have any weapons' Thought Kagome. The demon made a lunge at the girls and Kagome barely got them out of the way. "Run Rin" Kagome yelled at the little girl. With that Kagome ran trying to lead the youkai away from Rin"  
  
But the snake demon ran after the little girl instead. 'Riiiiiinnnnn nnnnoooo' was all Kagome's mind was screaming as a blue purifying light engulfed her. The blue was much lighter than the blue of her eyes but just as beautiful.  
  
Soon the light shot in one stream to the youkai's body. The snake youkai cried out in pain when the light engulfed it. It's body fell to the ground but the youkai seemed to still be able to fight.  
  
Unfortunately Kagome was inches to unconsciousness and she could not move. She notice the youkai coming towards her and away from Rin who was hiding behind a boulder with wide eyes.  
  
She was glad the youkai forgot about the little girl and was ready to embrace the inevitable. The last thing she saw before the blackness overcame her was the youkai fall to pieces literally and...and...was that...  
  
'Sesshomaru'.  
  
Translation  
  
Baka: idiot Kitsune: Fox youkai Youkai: Demon A.N-Sorry for the short first chapter and cliffhanger. Don't flame me. Sorry for Inuyasha's behavior but this is a Sess/Kag fanfic. Also If I get 1 Review I'll be happy..I really don't expect reviews. If I get 5 I will totally blow over.trust me. One last thing if this story has any relation to your fanfic I'm totally sorry..It was all a coincidence. This idea came to me cause it seems Kagome always meets Sesshy first in Kag/Sess fics. Let Rin meet her first for a change. Thanx  
  
Saiyuna-san 


	2. Awakening

I Can't believe I got reviews!!!!!*Blows Over* ( Comes back three ours later ). Anyway you can check my bio to see my new fics. i think I might right a AU and truth or dare fic...But I will only begin when this story is coming to a end...Anyway on with the fic.........  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sesshomaru had been looking for Rin since his unreliable retainer lost the young girl. Sesshomaru had promise Jaken a very slow, excruciating, pain death if anything happened to the girl. ( Should of warned you bout Jaken bashing )  
  
Sesshomaru had picked up a faint stand of her scent and was now following it. Each passing moment her scent grew stronger. Unluckily for the Demon Lord a demon scent was also picked up near to Rin was.  
  
This caused him to speed up considerably. He came upon the clearing and saw the Snake Youkai and what seemed to be Inuyasha's wench?...Fighting.  
  
He decided to stand back and see what the human was capable of and if anything got dangerous for Rin he would swoop in.  
  
He saw her trying to lead the youkai away from Rin but the demon was set on her.  
  
' I should kill the thing this battle is getting out of hand' and with that thought Sesshomaru was about to attack the massive beast when he saw the light envelop the girl.  
  
He watched amazed how the youkai's attention was now on her and the purifying light shot out at the youkai.  
  
When it was all over he looked to see Rin with wide eyes hiding behind a boulder.  
  
He looked back and saw the demon was still alive (barely) and was about to strike the girl. Deciding to end it with one graceful fluid motion he swiped the youkai with his claws.  
  
He looked at the girl and saw she was unconscious. "Sesshomaru- sama Sesshomaru-sama Rin was scared. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and gave her a reassuring pat on the head. He noticed the young girl giving the wench a sad look. She then looked back at him.  
  
"Rin are you alright?"  
  
The young girl seemed to cheering up. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama Rin is fine".  
  
The Demon Lord looked at the girl with a disappointed expression."Rin what did you say?" The girl seemed to think for a moment before realizing what he meant.  
  
"Oh..um..I am fine.." The girl said, trying to remember what the Lord had taught her. "Very good" said Sesshomaru giving the girl another pat on the head.  
  
"Sesshomaru can you help Kagome-chan? She is Rin's...er..My new friend. Sesshomaru was about to reject when he got a good idea into his mind. ' Since she is my half-brothers wench I can trade her for the Tetsuiga. Rin also seems to like the girl and she needs a playmate. The girl can set an influence for Rin while their.'  
  
With that decided he threw the girl over his shoulder and took the child into his arms and set fort to his home. 'I'll leave Jaken to think about what he did, he can find his way to the castle on his own.' Sesshoumaru thought a he sore through the air.  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke with a headache that caused her head to spin. Before she opened her eyes she taught back to the last thing she remembered. She felt soft under her skin so she knew she was in a bed.' I remember the demon..Rin then the demon dying and I remember Sesshomaru...SESSHOMARU!!!!!  
  
Kagome bolted out of her bed. BIG MISTAKE! The full force or her headache rushed back to her making her feel dizzy. Kagome sat in a sitting position on her bed very still to keep the pain away. When the hear headache was gone Kagome slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.  
  
( A.N-Ok I'm not good with descriptions so bear with me folks..If you want to help me out by all means review and tell me so her comes the description)  
  
The room she was in was huge. The room was painted in a slight yellow- bage color. Because of this it made the glare of the sun make it seem as the room was glowing. Their were paintings of garden and different youkai.'Wow this is a beautiful place, I wonder where am I.' ( How did I Do ) Like Kami heard her cry a very excited little girl came into the room.  
  
" Kagome-chan Kagome-chan! Rin came to check on you" Kagome looked at the girl and how adorable she was." Rin glad Kagome-chan is awake now we can play".  
  
Kagome looked at the girl. "Rin where am I?" she said with a lot of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Kagome-chan saved Rin from the youlai " Rin dais happily but then her face faltered." But Kagome-chan was hurt so Sesshomaru-sama took you home with us.  
  
Kagome looked at the girl with shock clearly written on her face. "Sess.sess.ou..maru.  
  
Again as Kami heard her cry the theme of the conversation walked into the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the wencg's face paled. 'Atleast she knows her place'.  
  
Rin ran up to her adoring 'father figure' and put her chubby hands around his legs. "Sesshoumaru-sama Kagome-chan woke up".  
  
" Yes Rin now go play outside." And with that the young girl gave one last smile to Kagome before she left the room. Kagome was confused 'Why would Rin treat Sesshoumaru like a father and he be so kind to a human girl. He hates humans' Right then and there Kagome saw Sesshoumaru in a different light. 'Maybe he isn't as cold as I thought.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was beginning to get aggravated by the girl's staring. " What are you looking at wench" He growled at her. 'Or maybe not' thought Kagome. But then she realized she had been staring.  
  
'Gomen..Sesshoumaru-sama" she said trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Um.Arigatou for saving me." Kagome said it in a low voice.  
  
" I did it for Rin and the Tetsuiga" he replied.  
  
" Oh was all Kagome could say before she realized what he said.  
  
" THE TETSUIGA" Kagome yelled all the fear and anger rushing from her body.  
  
The Demon Lord covered his ears from the girl's screech. " Yes while you were asleep for now about two days I sent them telling them they had a month to bring the sword to me or your life."  
  
Kagome looked at the Demon Lord in shock. "I can't believe this can my life get any worst.  
  
Something was nagging at Sesshoumaru's curiosity. He had to ask.  
  
"Why weren't you with the hanyou in the first place?"  
  
Soon memories of what happened brought unshed tears to Kagome's eyes. 'No I can't cry in front of him.' Kagome thought she she forced back her tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru could see the despair in her unusual aurora. 'Usually with humans their aurora would be black but hers is a variety of colors'.  
  
"We had a disagreement" was all Kagome could say. Pushing those memories to the back of her mind she decided to make the best of being 'hostage' here.  
  
"Umm.do you have a bath I could use?"  
A.N So how was it ? Give me some ideas. I really love reviews much much thanks. And to answer the review of miss White maybe in another fic will I make Sesshoumaru tie up Kagome.-I also realized I was missing a u in sesshy's name. Gomen!!!! How I wish I have sesshy.....Sayonara  
  
Saiyuna-chan 


	3. SORRY ! !

Disclaimer: This is the only one I will put throughout the whole story. So don't sue me. Inuyasha does not belong to me. ( I wish ) Anyway this is my first fanfic do be nice. Again I do not own Inuyasha. This is a Kag/Sess Fic. Chapter One Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She didn't even have the words to *sit* him. 'That is all you will ever see in me is it Inuyasha, are you that oblivious' was what Kagome thought as she ran out of Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha had his eyes closed waiting for Kagome to *sit* him until he was dead. When he realized he was still alive he opened his eyes to notice everyone giving him disagreeing stares. 'Where's Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he realized she wasn't in the hut. He had been so occupied by bracing himself he didn't notice when she left.  
  
As if he read Inuyasha's mind Miroku stated "Lady Kagome" left to get some *air*. Miroku tried to put it as lightly as he could. Unfortuneately, Sango wasn't as forgiving. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you? Do you practice the different ways to hurt Kagome? Sango hissed with a piercing stare at the hanyou.  
  
"What are you guys talking about" Asking as confused as he could act but he knew exactly what they meant. But because of his pride he could never tell them that. At his stupidity Sango was at the breaking point. "You don't know what I'm talking about just think about it". Inuyasha didn't want to but the memory came flooding back into his mind and made him feel very guilty.....  
*****Flashback********  
  
"Come on wench we got shards to find" said a fuming Inuyasha trying to get his companions to get their lazy asses up so he could find his shards. "Inuyasha please!!!!!!!!!!" said a slightly tired slightly pissed Kagome. "We just got back yesterday from finding a jewel shard and everyone's still tired and need's a little more rest." Kagome but almost yelled!! But then in a quieter voice said "Just look at Shippo" Kagome then pointed at the sleeping Kitsune..."He's really exhausted".  
  
Inuyasha was really mad! "Then lets leave the brat here" yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" said Kagome "We have plenty of time to find the shards everyone needs their rest so get it through your thick skull...I'M NOT LEAVING" Kagome was boiling at Inuyasha's obnoxiousness.  
  
If anyone thought the hanyou was mad before he was about to explode. But unfortunately before Houshi-sama ( A.N If anyone's even reading this I would like to tell you that if your not so familiar with Japanese Houshi & Hentai -sama will always be Miroku unless aimed at another person. Let's just say its his Nickname in this story) could stop Inuyasha from saying something he would regret Inuyasha said it. "Who said you had a say in this you stupid wench, You would be absolutely useless if you weren't able to sense shards. ( Kind of 00C but he is really mad, it flows with the story) If Kikyou were here she would never complain and we wouldn't even be looking for shards.  
  
She wouldn't of been stupid enough to shatter the jewel in the first place!!!!" When Inuyasha realized what he said he braced himself for the worst.  
  
Sango looked at her friend as close as a sister and her head was so low you couldn't see her face.  
  
'I knew it that's all he sees in me' Kagome thought bitterly. 'I knew it all along....then how come it's hurting me so much. I I..I...I need to breath..to get out of their..somewhere anywhere but not here.' And with that she ran out if the hut.  
  
**********End Flashback*******  
  
'Now that he thought about it Inuyasha really understood how wrong he was' he wanted to go after her and past the sill sleeping Kitsune ( A.N yes he slept through the whole thing) to say something....but what.  
  
But before he could leave a Houshi's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "She needs some time alone....Y.Y.You really hurt her". And with this the hanyou waited and hoped she might even return.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome sat there, with a tear stained face. 'That's all I will ever mean to him.' 'Does he even know who Kagome is not Kikyou's reincarnation just Kagome'. She sighed...'well duh you baka'....'he doesn't even know who I am.  
  
After about 15 minutes Kagome thought she had to go back no matter what. In a way the hanyou was right. 'It was my fault the jewel shattered so its my responsibilities. Yes that's right she couldn't leave Shippo.  
  
He was like a son to her and she was a mother to him. She couldn't leave any of her friends. She would even miss the Hentai. ( thought I give Houshi a rest.)  
  
With a little bit of determination she stood up and wiped away the remaining tears viciously. With that she started on her way to the hut. Kagome began looking around and one thought hit her mind. 'Where the hells am I' . she had been running for awhile and not looking where she was going. She had proof she had been running for a long time cause her feet where aching terribly. She really was tired when she was talking to Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha. I..I'..no she couldn't keep thinking about him.'  
  
With that she started on her way hoping she was going in the right direction.  
  
( I could end it here but I love you guys to much and I'm also afraid of you guys I've read fics before & I've seen what you could do)  
  
Kagome was really beginning to worry. It was almost half an hour know since she had been trying to find her way home. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to look for her. 'He probably thinks I'm back at my time' thought Kagome as she kept on trekking.  
  
*****Back at the hut*******  
  
"You stupid doggy were is Kagome" yelled an angry Shippo. He had just woken up, to find Kagome no where in site.  
  
"She went back to her time" yelled back a angry hanyou. Shippo's yelling wasn't making things any better. "Kagome would never leave without saying goodbye to me" Shippo was now crying he knew Inuyasha must have sent her away.  
  
Sango felt bad for the little one "Shippo, Kagome needs time away she will be back soon".  
  
"Okay Sango" said the Kitsune as he was comforted by the exterminator. Inuyasha just feh'd and left the hut to go to sit in one of his favorite trees.  
  
Kagome was sill walking through the forest she seemed to be in. 'What am I going to do, I left all my stuff at the hut.' With a sigh Kagome was just about to relax and sit on the welcoming grass when she thought she heard something.  
  
"What was that" she said to no one in particular. She followed the sound until she came upon a little girl crying. ( Yes u guessed it Rin. Pulls out trumpit and starts playing)  
  
The girl didn't seem to notice Kagome. " Hello" said Kagome in the gentlest voice she could find in her despair. "What's wrong". The girl seemed to be now staring at Kagome with a tear stained face. "Rin is lost and she is scared".  
  
The girl or Rin as Kagome assumed her name was seemed to be cheering up and now had a smile on her face.  
  
"Rin thinks you are pretty". Kagome blushed a little and then giggled at how the girl talked in third person.  
  
"Thank you" said Kagome. She had been feeling a little better now at the girl's statement.  
  
"So Rin where are you lost from"( A.N does that even make any sense?sighs *puts away trumpit* )  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Kagome" she said remembering her manners. " Hello Kagome, Rin is lost fro." But before Rin could finish her sentence a giant snake youkai came into the clearing. "Looks like I found my dinner a little early ( forgot to mention its night) today.  
  
"Get behind me" Kagome told Rin. Rin knew not to argue and got behind the teenager.  
  
'Damnit I don't have any weapons' Thought Kagome. The demon made a lunge at the girls and Kagome barely got them out of the way. "Run Rin" Kagome yelled at the little girl. With that Kagome ran trying to lead the youkai away from Rin"  
  
But the snake demon ran after the little girl instead. 'Riiiiiinnnnn nnnnoooo' was all Kagome's mind was screaming as a blue purifying light engulfed her. The blue was much lighter than the blue of her eyes but just as beautiful.  
  
Soon the light shot in one stream to the youkai's body. The snake youkai cried out in pain when the light engulfed it. It's body fell to the ground but the youkai seemed to still be able to fight.  
  
Unfortunately Kagome was inches to unconsciousness and she could not move. She notice the youkai coming towards her and away from Rin who was hiding behind a boulder with wide eyes.  
  
She was glad the youkai forgot about the little girl and was ready to embrace the inevitable. The last thing she saw before the blackness overcame her was the youkai fall to pieces literally and...and...was that...  
  
'Sesshomaru'.  
  
Translation  
  
Baka: idiot Kitsune: Fox youkai Youkai: Demon A.N-Sorry for the short first chapter and cliffhanger. Don't flame me. Sorry for Inuyasha's behavior but this is a Sess/Kag fanfic. Also If I get 1 Review I'll be happy..I really don't expect reviews. If I get 5 I will totally blow over.trust me. One last thing if this story has any relation to your fanfic I'm totally sorry..It was all a coincidence. This idea came to me cause it seems Kagome always meets Sesshy first in Kag/Sess fics. Let Rin meet her first for a change. Thanx  
  
Saiyuna-san 


End file.
